Lemon Lemon
by FairyGodessKagome
Summary: Sesshoumaru and Kagome are old time lovers what will happen when Sesshoumaru comes back to colorado after about 7 Years....This fic is for my friend ZACH told you i write stories
1. Chapter 1

_**Warning Huge lemon read at your own risk**_

_**Please do not threaten me or try to send me to hell over this story YOU have been warned so BEWARE enjoy this story if you continue**_


	2. Chapter 2

My pov

She walked over to her computer and turned it on. Her computer didn't take that long to load. She signed on to her internet account and checked her friends list. No body seemed to be on. So she started roaming the internet. She brought up this weapon site and started looking at collectible weapons.

"Oh look at these bow and arrows." She squealed to her self.

But as she was about to order a set an instant message popped up.

**_Lord Sesshoumaru:_** Hey sexy what are you doing

She stared at the screen name for a moment, the pen name didn't ring a bell to her. She stared a moment longer.

"Oh my god" She screamed in realization. And she replied

**_Ms.Kagome (Sexy): _**Nothing Much just roaming the internet, Fluffy, what about you?

Sesshoumaru had been her boyfriend in middle school. But he moved to Japan. And she hadn't heard from him in 7 years.

Sesshoumaru smirked at the computer he saw that Kagome had gotten on and decided. To IM her when she replied he stifled back a laugh. It had been so long science he heard that nick name.

He replied almost as quickly as he had read it.

**_Lord Sesshoumaru:_** same thing and thinking of you

Kagome smiled at the reply she really missed him.

**_Ms.Kagome (Sexy): _**I wish you were here in Colorado.

**_Lord Sesshoumaru:_** guess what, I justmoved back. We should get back together.

Kagome was in shock he moved back? After she recovered from the new information she replied

**_Ms.Kagome (Sexy): _**Really? Where do you live?

He smirked at the screen.

**_Lord Sesshoumaru: _**Um... you know those apartments across from the old middle school we went to. I live in 67D.

**_Ms.Kagome (Sexy): _**Oh my god we're neighbors I live in 68D.

She stood up and ran to her door forgetting that she only had a tight tank top on and white short shorts. She almost tripped over her cat as she got to the door. She ran over collected her composer, and knocked. He opened the door with surprise written all over his face

Sesshoumaru's pov

She looked brilliant. Her hair was tousled up and flowing behind her. Her full kissable lips set in a breathtaking smile. Her brown eyes twinkled in happiness. The white tank top that was a tight fit showed her perfectly round breasts, her black lacy bra, and her soft curves. She was only about a foot shorter than me. She wore white short shorts that showed off her creamy tanned thighs. This complimented her soft looking legs. That led to her cute feet which lead to her red nail polish on her toes.

When I finished looking her over she had the cutest blush on her cheeks.

"Hello Kagome long time no see." I said. Her smile widened at what I said. I was trying so hard not to kiss her passionately because of this.

Kagome's pov

He wore a white t-shirt that showed off his muscled arms. Tight leather pants showed off his long muscled legs. His silver hair pulled back in a long braid, which fell past his waist. And his golden eyes were taking in my looks. I blushed when his eyes met mine.

"Hello Kagome long time no see." He said. I smiled at what he said. In a quick movement I was hugging him.

"I missed you a lot. When did you get back?" I asked him.

"A couple weeks now, I had no Idea you lived next door. How come I've never seen you, over there?" He asked me, as he hugged me back.

"I'm usually at work. You look great Fluffy." I purred out.

Sesshoumaru's pov

I bent down and captured her lips in a breath taking kiss.

"I've missed you so much" I mumbled into her ear.

I kissed her again bringing her into my apartment. Once in side I brought her body closer to mine and closed the front door. Her tongue demanded entrance to my mouth as she kissed me back. I was quite shocked by her bold move. I opened my mouth allowing her entrance as I moved her to my bed room I was eager to see what she looked like with NO clothes on at all. Once I reached my bed I knelt her down not breaking the kiss. Her hands were roaming my body as her body begged for more to be touched. We battled with our tongues to see who would win this battle of desire.

I pulled her shirt over her head, breaking the kiss. I pulled her shorts down as well to see her black laced thong. I smiled at how cute they were. I looked up at her and moved down to her thong. I didn't take my eyes away from her's as I took a hold of the edge of the thong and pulled them off using only my teeth. She blushed as they were removed. I knelt down on the side of the bed, grabbed her legs and brought her toward me. She gasped in shock as I spread her legs apart.

"You're ganna love this" I said not giving her a chance to reply I stuck my tongue into her womanhood. Her hips bucked at the sudden warmth of my mouth against her. Her back arched and she moaned out my name.

"Oh sesshooooouuuummmarrruuuuu oh god."

I plunged my tongue in deeper, enjoying the sweet taste of her. I pulled my tongue out and inserted two fingers grinning at her moan. I pumped my fingers in and out of her quickening the pace with every moan she let loose of her soft kissable lips. Her fingers dug into the black blankets she laid upon.

"Please" she pleaded. I complied and thrusted deeper inside of her and inserted a third finger. She moaned deeply

"I want you to cum Kagome." I said watching her as she arched her back and moaned. I could feel her walls tighten around my fingers. I knew she was close to climaxing. I gave a last pump and twisted my fingers. She climaxed and I replaced my fingers with my tongue and drank her juices. She bucked her hips at the new warmth of my mouth. I grabbed her hips and kept her there. Plunging my tongue in deeper swallowing every drop. Her fingers tightened on the bed. And her eyes were clouded in lust. I placed her down and smirked.

"You taste delicious Kagome, did you like that?" I asked her. I crawled up her and started to kiss her begging for entrance to her mouth. Before she could reply.

She pulled away slightly

"You're over dressed." She stated with annoyance.

"That I am." I stated obviously. "And you still have on you're bra. Perhaps I could grab the scissors and cut it off." I smiled mischievously.

"You wouldn't dare. You couldn't possibly. Th-This is my favorite bra." She stuttered.

"You're right what could I be thinking." She smiled in relief, but I wasn't finished talking. "Besides the scissors are in the other room..." As I said this I took my claw and cut the bra between her breasts. "And my claws are right here."

"Why you, pompous ass." She pushed me off her, and stormed out of the room. I swore she was going to leave. I looked around my room and saw the rest of her clothes. She wasn't going any where naked. Was she? I was about to get up when she came back in she had removed her bra and had it clutched in her hands. She was clutching something else as well, but I couldn't see it. She smiled the most beautiful smile I had ever seen.

"Are you mad Kagome or jealous?" I asked smiling as she came near me. I was referring to my clothes. She kissed me and straddled my legs.

"Like I said Fluffy, you're over dressed" She moaned in irritation. I herd the sound of cloth being cut, and stiffened.

"You're not doing what I think your doing. Are you?"

"You ruined one of my things now I've ruined one of yours." She said with amusement. "And unless you want all of your clothes ruined I suggest you remove them this instant. My lord." Oh she was in for one long night this temptress of fire. She was so out...You know I don't even know any more.

I lifted her up off me and removed my clothing and tossed them away. Once they were removed I found her roaming my body with her hands. "Please master I want to taste you please oh please master Please." She begged me oh how could I deny her.

"Of course my sex kitten." I replied to her.

She grabbed a hold of my member and stroked it lightly. She bent down on her knees and licked the pre-cum off of my throbbing member. It was swollen as if in pain. She took the head of my manhood and sucked lightly and started to suck. I moaned in pure pleasure as she took my whole throbbing member into her mouth and pulled away repeating this movement over and over again I could tell my climax was coming by the flood running through my balls. She pulled away so only the tip of my member was in her mouth and gave a long hard suck and bit down as I climaxed she swallowed every drop my hands tightened there hold that were resting on her head when she started.

I grabbed her arms and lifted her up she was smiling at me. "Did I please you master?" she asked such the cutest questions. "Of course but now it is my turn to pleasure you" I laid her down on my bed and spread her legs wide. In one fast and painless moment I entered her tight walls. She was perfect it was as if we were meant for each other. She gasped in surprise as I moved in her. Each thrust getting harder as she moaned in pleasure. Each thrust getting faster with every scream she let loose of those soft kissable lips. Her walls were tightening as I continued my pattern. I could tell she was close. I gave one last thrust hitting her G-spot.

"Oh Sesshoumaru aaaaa." Her nails dug into my shoulders as I let my sperm enter her. She climaxed as I did mixing our juices together.

5 min later

I pulled her close as I laid down on my bed; she moaned.

"I love You Kagome" I whispered in her ear.

"I love you to Fluffy." I planed to ask her to marry me th next day. But for now sleep sounds good.

Ok, Ok this is my first lemon so please tell me what you think. Probly a little corny huh. Oh well please review.

Love FairyGodessKagome

P.S This story is for my friend Zach. Love ya all. R&R

I Love This Pic. -


	3. Chapter 3

Hello my lovely followers and fans,

It has been years since the last time was here. I have received an abundance of emails lately demanding finished stories and new ones. With that being said I will be rewriting the old ones for my writing skills have improved greatly. For those of you waiting for some stories to be completed, yes this means that I will be completing them. I do hope you all can be patient a little longer while. I work as quickly as possible on them. With that having been said I do hope you all have a great day.

Sincerely,  
Fairy Godess Kagome (aka: Enalit)


End file.
